


barely holding on

by slashersmasherlover



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut, bo is an asshole, lester is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersmasherlover/pseuds/slashersmasherlover
Summary: Bo keeps you around for sex, but you fall for Lester.
Relationships: Bo Sinclair/Reader, Lester Sinclair/Reader
Kudos: 10





	barely holding on

You could barely hold in your cries of pain. But it’s not like Bo would care either way. The only reason you were kept alive was so he’d have someone to fuck his frustrations into.  
Then he stilled. “Shit,” Bo groaned, putting his pants back on. He slapped your ass. “Thanks, darlin.” And then left.  
It’s not like you had a choice.  
When his footsteps disappeared, you let it all out. Tears flooded from your face as you wobbled into the bathroom to clean up. The warm water eased your aching pain. But only the physical pain. You really wanted to end it all. The problem was, you tried before and got caught, leading to Bo removing anything you could use from your sight or reach.  
The days went on, turning into weeks, then months. You were allowed downstairs if supervised. Vincent seemed nice, but he was too scared of Bo to help you. You could see it in his eyes every time they were in a room together.   
The only light of your days was when Lester came by. He was the only one who seemed to truly care about your well-being. His grin and dad jokes would always lift your spirits. If Bo had hurt you, he would help patch you up. You often found yourself falling asleep on his shoulder.  
Of course, he had to wake you before Bo came home so both of you would not invoke his unpredictable rage.  
Some days you would confide in him your dream of getting away, which evolved into wanting to get away with him.   
You were falling for the “wrong” brother. And you couldn’t stop it.  
It was a year after your capture when it happened. You and Lester had both fallen asleep on the couch when Bo stormed in, obviously drunk.  
You awoke to a “WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?” and Bo’s hand around your neck, suffocating you.  
“It’s not--” Lester started to say. “SHUT UP. I’ll deal with you later”, Bo spat. He dragged you up the stairs into his room. Your lungs froze up and forgot how to breathe.  
“You fuckin my brother behind my back?”  
You shook your head, scared to speak. He grabbed you by the hair and threw you on the mattress.  
Bo grabbed a roll of duct tape to limit your struggle and pulled down his pants, forcing himself into you. You were unable to conceal your scream of pain this time, and tears flowed freely from your eyes.  
It was a few months later when you found out you were pregnant. While it didn’t seem it at the time, it was your saving grace. Bo no longer wanted you. But he wouldn’t let you leave, either. So you moved in with Lester. He was great to be around, and when enough time passed, you became a couple, deciding to raise the child together, away from his brothers.  
You finally found a place to call home.


End file.
